


Postcards from the Decadent West

by misbegotten



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Gaby sends postcards of life with the boys.





	Postcards from the Decadent West

**Author's Note:**

> A series of postcards sent to [james](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/james/) sometime late in 2016.

1.

Gaby gives Illya time outs. It's good for him. Builds character.

If she notices that Napoleon takes the same time outs, she refrains from comment.

2.

Gaby is smoking in the sun on the balcony. Illya's voice rumbles from the hotel room, Napoleon's a playful counterpoint. Her boys. She inhales, and basks.

3.

Illya calls her "chop shop girl." Napoleon has only once slipped and called her that since Illya glared Russian icicles of death at him. She'd flushed with pleasure. Interesting.

4.

Tangled in sheets, unable to decipher limb from limb. Gaby closes her eyes and listens to soft breathing. And snoring. Both are comforting, in their own ways.

5.

Gaby continues to let the boys choose her wardrobe. She makes certain alterations to theirs. Napoleon looks best in silk blue ties. How Illya chooses to use them makes no difference to her.

6.

Gaby sends postcards to Germany. She makes up the names and addresses. Napoleon bought her a journal, but she prefers to scrawl _wish you were heres_ to people who never existed.

7.

Illya prefers it cold, naturally. Except when they shower, and then it is all heat and steam. She's not sure if he finds her decadent. But then he gives her bubble bath, and she decides that a little decadence is good for both their souls.


End file.
